The Story After
by grieversangel
Summary: Takes place after FFX2.2months after the show down with Vegnegun Yuna,Tidus and the others are having a great time living there lives, but what happens when something unexpected happens and the exsummoner and her guardians are in for another battle.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my first fan fic ever so go easy on me( I actually wrote this for a story in my English class and decided to send it so I hope it's good)**

**You probably don't need the keywords but here it is anyway**

Key words:

Fiends- people that have died and have become monsters. The only way to become a fiend is if you have not been sent to the farplane (heaven)

Summoner- A person who chooses to save the world of Spira by undergoing certain tasks. They do this by going on a pilgrimage with their guardians as protection. Before a summoner can save Spira they must defeat Sin, the bringer of death.

Blitzball- Blitzball is an under water sport with six players on each team; there are different positions. The players pass the ball with their hands shoot goals only with their feet and tackle the opposing team to get the ball in their possession. The team that has the most points at the end of the game wins. The sport is always played in the second biggest city in Spira, Luca.

Chapter 1: Discovery and Loss

It was a hot and sunny day on the island of Besaid. All was calm except for the howling of the wicked fiends that were being killed by the lovely, kind and tough as nails Ex-summoner Yuna, Tidus the strong, funny, caring, sensitive guy and Yuna's cousin the spunky, sporty and very energetic Rikku. '' Look out behind you Yunie.'' Rikku screamed. ''Got it!'' was all that Yuna had time to say before the fiend took a swipe at her. She turned around and shot it full of bullets killing it in an instant. ''That was a close one.'' Yuna shouted. ''Yeah a little too close!'' Tidus exclaimed as he took a swing at another fiend with his trusty sword Brotherhood. After all of the fiends in the vicinity were taken care Yuna, Tidus, and Rikku headed back to Besaid village.

As they entered the village they were greeted by one of Yuna's guardians from the past Lulu. Lulu is an average sized woman of about 27. She wears a brownish dress with belts on it. She has long brown hair that is usually worn in a bun –like roll that sits on top of her head. Lulu and Wakka have a son named Videna. Lulu is also considered a sister-like figure to Yuna. ''Were have you guys been? Wakka's been looking for you. He says he wants to see you before you leave.'' ''Okay Lulu Where is he?'' Yuna asked. ''He's in the house. '' Lulu replied. So Tidus, Yuna, and Rikku went to the house. ''Hey Tubby how's it going'' Rikku called ''Hey Rikku I thought I told you not to call me that ya.'' Wakka exclaimed. Wakka has Orange spiky hair and was the captain of the Blitzball team Besaid Aurochs. Well anyway why don't you guys stay for dinner before heading out ya.'' ''Well…..what about Paine won't she get angry if we're late.'' Rikku asked. Paine's always angry Rikku or at least she acts like it most of the time.'' Tidus answered. ''Yeah and besides this'll be our first time being late.'' Yuna responded. ''Yeah and Paine is supposed to be out so I don't think that she'll be there when we arrive anyway'' Tidus commented. ''Ohhhh but this will be my Fifth time being late.''

(In Rikku's thoughts)

Well if Paine is there then I'll be in big trouble, but I'm so hungry. Okay I'll stay here; my stomach always comes first I mean Paine wouldn't want me to die of starvation and Tidus is probably right Paine will be out so I'm safe.

So they all ate a terrific meal consisting of turkey, and salad among other things and to drink they had juice from the Paupau fruits of Besaid. ''Well I'm stuffed. That was great Wakka. Thanks.'' Tidus said. ''Well now that dinners done let's go.'' Wakka said. ''Um.Let's?'' Yuna asked. ''Well I wanted to see you guys off; walk you to da' beach ya.'' ''You do know there are going to be more fiends' right? I mean shouldn't you stay here Wakka?'' Tidus asked. ''Hey, hey, hey just cause I'm a father now and I got more responsibility don't mean I can't fight a couple of fiends.'' Wakka replied. ''Well you know theirs no arguing with Wakka best to just let him go along with you.'' Lulu replied scaring the group. Then Rikku ran out of the house and to the gate of the village and called out to Wakka. ''All right let's go Tubby.'' ''Hey I thought I told you not to call me that ya'.'' Wakka yelled after Rikku and began to run after her. ''Hey wait for me. '' Yuna shouted and ran after them. ''Us! Wait for us'' Tidus yelled '' Oh bye Lulu.'' Then Tidus ran up to catch the others. As they walked down the path they encountered more and more fiends just as Tidus said, but they found it to be a lot easier with Wakka there to help. When they arrived at the beach they said their goodbyes to Wakka and then boarded their airship The Celsius.

As they were walking to the bridge of the ship they were greeted with a familiar voice that turned out to be Rikku's worst nightmare. ''There you are.'' It was Paine and she didn't look to happy. Paine is a tall girl about the age of 18. She is very serious and rarely takes a joke but she is getting better; but when it comes to getting things done she is totally serious. Paine let Yuna and Tidus off of the hook but Rikku wasn't as fortunate. Paine gave her yet another lecture. After Paine was done yelling at Rikku they reported to the bridge. ''_Thanks a lot Tidus.'' Rikku said to him as she walked to her post. ''Rikku I'm so sorry.'' Tidus replied. ''That was so ironic I mean Paine said that she decided not to go to Gagazet at the last minute. What are the odds of that?''_ After Tidus and Rikku had their little discussion Brother briefed them on the coordinates. They were on their way to the Zanarkand ruins to look for a treasure sphere. When Yuna, Tidus and Rikku were dropped of at Zanarkand they made there way to the old dome fighting off fiends as they went. ''Wow the fiend activity is high here.'' Rikku said as she killed a fiend with her daggers. ''I know I wonder why.'' Tidus replied. After they made it to the dome they noticed that it was getting quieter and quieter the deeper in they went. Then a cold burst of air hit them and there was an evil cackle. '' What was that?'' Rikku asked. ''I don't know.'' Yuna replied. ''Yuna, Rikku just stay back.'' Tidus screamed. ''Ah Yuna I am so happy to see you.'' Said the ominous voice. ''Is that?'' Rikku asked ''No it can't be.'' Was all that Yuna could say. Then from the shadows their nemesis Seymour was standing before them. ''You shouldn't be here. I… I thought I sent you! How is this-'' ''No Yuna don't talk to him let's just fight and get this over with.'' Tidus exclaimed. ''My pleasure! Seymour I'm going to kick you in the spleen.'' Rikkushouted and then the battle began. Tidus swung at Seymour with his sword but he missed every time. Seymour was just to fast. Rikku stole a Dark Matter from him and she threw it right in his face. It exploded and it slowed him down enough so that now Tidus was actually making contact. They kept attacking him hitting him with all that they had, but Yuna was too shocked to even move. She just stood there in amazement that Seymour was still alive. He was standing right there. Then in an instant Seymour hit the ground with a Gravity spell and it made a giant hole in the ground. He then grabbed Tidus and slung him in to the hole with only A word ''Goodbye.'' ''Tidus,No!" Yuna suddenly woke up out of her daze but it was too late all she could hear was this screaming and then Seymour vanished. Rikku stammered over to Yuna. "Yunie, I-" Yuna sat there right by the hole starring into the nothingness ''He's gone he… he's really gone.''

**What happens next? Will Tidus be saved or will he be lost forever? Find out next time I update (only if I get good reviews).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I was asked to update so here we go!**

**Chapter 2**

The ground shock and the dome started to crumple. Debris was falling all over the place with Yuna and Rikku still inside.

"Yunie get up!" Rikku called. "Come on we have to get out of here."

Rikku tried to pull Yuna up but it was no use she wouldn't move, it was like Yuna was glued to the ground. She stared into the crater that Tidus fell into.

"Tidus no."

Yuna please get up! We need to-" Suddenly Rikku was cut of by none other than Paine.

"Rikku, Yuna come on now!"

"Paine help me Yuna won't budge." Rikku exclaimed.

Paine tried to rush over to them but every time she got close the debris would fall right over her. She began to slash the rocks with her sword. She was starting to make progress. She then changed into the berserker dressphere and ran rapidly toward Yuna and Rikku. She picked Yuna up and they ran toward the exit. As they got to the outside of the dome they were met by fiends.

"Paine you keep going I'll stop them." Rikku yelled.

"Rikku I can't-"

"Ohh Paine's getting to be an old softy" Rikku teased.

"Okay I'll go but be careful."

Paine ran and ran still carrying Yuna. Then there was an explosion behind them.

"Rikku!" Paine screamed. Suddenly Yuna broke out of her daze.

"Uhh Paine where are we? When did you get here and where's Rikku?

"She's there" Paine pointed.

**(In Yuna's Thoughts)**

No not again why Rikku why First Tidus and now her.

**(End)**

"WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!" Yuna shouted. "WHAT DID THEY DO!" Suddenly there was a loud noise and a big gust of wind. The Celsius was right above them.

"Yuna come on! This is ubburs bad news!" Brother shouted over the intercom.

Yuna looked up and then looked at where Rikku must be. She couldn't just leave her cousin.

"But Rikku's still in there. I won't leave her behind."

"Hey Yunie what are you talking about I'm right here." Rikku shouted from the Celsius.

The Celsius began to descend into the ruins knocking fiends back as it flew to Yuna and Paine. The fiends were trying to board the Celsius so Brother couldn't get close enough.

"Move over. Let me do it!" Rikku shouted as she pushed Brother out of the way and onto the floor of the airship.

She pulled over to a near by cliff and Buddy let a rope down to them. Yuna and Paine ran to the rope fighting of fiends as they went.

"Paine, cover your eyes!" Yuna yelled as she threw the bomb. Suddenly there was a big flash and Light surrounded them. Yuna grabbed the rope and Paine followed.

"What was that?" Paine asked astonished.

"It was an Al Bhed flash bomb" Yuna said sadly as she remembered the day when she and Tidus were learning how to make grenades, bombs and potions from Rikku.

(**Flashback)**

"Okay guys today I'm going to teach you how to make the easiest things in the world; Things that go KA-BOOM!" Rikku shouted excitedly.

"Well it may be the easiest thing to do for you Rikku, but unfortunately for us non-Al Bhed It won't be that easy." Tidus said.

"Hey with me as your teacher you'll learn in a jiffy." Rikku exclaimed.

"Well Rikku I don't know if this is a good idea I mean people in Besaid aren't used to loud noises." (Yuna was unsure about the hole thing in the first place, but Tidus said that it would be a good idea to fin out to do these things so she had gladly agreed without thinking about the fact that bombs do blow up and if they make one mistake then they might not here the end of it from Wakka and Lulu.)

"Hey Yunie you don't trust me?"

"Well I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to die today Rikku I mean lets face it you aren't the most well balanced person."

"Hey what are you saying? I'm not that bad am I?" Rikku said sadly. Then they all started to laugh. It was the most fun they had had since the Vegnegun incident.

**(End of Flashback)**

When they were successfully on the Celsius and reported to the bridge they entered to see Brother on the floor passed out. "Sorry but we had to knock out Brother.

"He was getting on our nerves."

"Oh oh" Brother said in pain, but he was ignored.

"We thought that you might have been a goner back there. I'm so glad that you're alright." Yuna said happily as she hugged her cousin.

"Rikku, how did you get out of there anyway?" Paine asked.

"Well it's like this: I was fighting off hundreds no thousands of fiends and I knew the only way to stop them was to use a powerful Al Bhed secret weapon. I threw it in the middle of them and then it exploded and the next thing I knew Buddy was caring me into the airship and that's when we came to save you guys."

They all stood there in shock. If she had used the most powerful weapon then why was she still standing in front of them?

"Rikku what's the truth!" Brother yelled getting up from his place on the floor.

"That is the truth I swear." She replied.

"But that's impossible." Yuna added.

"No it's not." Paine said shocking the group.

"When I went in to save you guys did you notice how the rocks from the dome were only falling around you not over you? I had to dodge them just to get to you, and after me and Yuna were trying to get on the airship the fiends were only attacking me not Yuna."

"So what you're saying Paine is that the fiends want to hurt the people who are with Yuna, but they don't want to hurt Yuna?" Rikku asked.

"Not just Yuna. Rikku, you too."

"Me?"

"Did you really think that you could fight all of those fiends by yourself? Come on Rikku you're not that good." Paine said with a smile.

"Then that also explains why Rikku was untouched by the bomb she threw." Buddy stated.

"But why?" Yuna asked.

"I don't know, but we've got an urgent call from Besaid. It's coming from Wakka." Buddy said as he walked over to the terminal.

"Hey guys –need- help ya'"

"Wakka what is it we can barely hear you!" Yuna shouted.

"Fiends" He replied. Paine turned to Rikku.

"Besaid's in danger." Rikku jumped into the captains' chair. "We've got to go! Everyone hold on to something!" Then they were off.

Rikku drove the airship as fast as she could. She didn't slow down until she landed at the beach. They all ran to the village fighting off fiends. Yuna shot at an Arhiman, but she missed it completely. Paine tried to swing at it with her sword but she couldn't reach it. The Arhiman used its' sonic attack and hit Paine hard. That was when Yuna and Rikku started to see what Paine and Buddy were talking about. The Arhiman knocked Paine aside and then attacked her. Rikku changed into the Black Mage dressphere and Yuna changed into the White Mage dressphere. Yuna healed Paine and Rikku used a Fire spell on the fiend and knocked out the fiend. When they finally reached Besaid village all of the fiends were taken care of and the villagers where safe in the used to be temple. The only ones outside were Lulu and Wakka. They had already taken care of the fiends.

"Hey you guys got here a little late ya'" Wakka exclaimed.

"We were attacked well at least I was being attacked." Paine said looking over at Rikku and Yuna.

"What are you talking about?"

"Lulu it's a long story we'll tell you later". Rikku said as she surveyed the area for fiends. The Celsius was flying above them now and the intercom turned on and Shinra began to tell the gullwings his theory.

"If the fiends won't attack Yuna and Rikku and they are going after Wakka and Lulu then that means that they are after those who are close to you like the people you hold close to you for Rikku your friends and Yuna your ex-guardians."

"Kimarhi!" Yuna and Rikku shouted at the same time.

They began to form a plan. If the fiends weren't going to attack Rikku or Yuna then Rikku would stay behind with Wakka and Lulu and Yuna and Paine would go to Mt. Gagazet to get Kimarhi. They all said there goodbye's and Yuna and Paine proceeded to the Airship. Brother drove as fast as he could to Gagazet where they found Kimarhi trying to fight off all the fiends. The Celsius landed not to far from Kimarhi. Yuna hooked onto Paine's arm so that she wouldn't be attacked then they started to approach Kimarhi. Yuna called to him and he turned. They ran to each other and Yuna grabbed Kimarhi's hand and they started to walk toward the airship. The fiends stood and watched them walk away. Then they slowly turned around and started back up the mountain.

(Meanwhile)

"Well well well looks like Yuna and Rikku think they have a good plan. Splitting up and protecting their loved ones. They must have caught on to the fact that the fiends won't harm them. Well maybe I should prove them wrong. What do you think Tidus?"

(No response)

"Oh well I guess you agree with me. If I can't have the fiends bring there friends to lure them here then I'll just have the fiends bring them here for me!"

(Back at Mt. Gagazet)

The fiends turned around and started to run toward Yuna, Paine, and Kimarhi. Kimarhi heard the rumble and turned around to see the fiends were coming straight at them. Paine pulled Yuna back and they turned. "I don't think this was a good idea."

(At Besaid)

"Oh boy I don't think this was a good idea."

"Um Rikku I thought you said the fiends won't attack you ya'" Wakka said worried.

"Well we have no choice we must fight." Lulu said.

(At Gagazet)

"Yuna get ready!" Paine shouted over the rumble pulling out her sword. Kimarhi held up his lance. Yuna drew her guns. The fiends got closer and closer. The only thing they could do charge straight at them.

Yuna (At Gagazet) and Rikku (at Besiad) at same time

"Let's go!"

**Well what do you think of that ending! Please review!**


End file.
